Frost
by Stardust98
Summary: "Well, come on! Let's get outta here. Can't let ya freeze to death right?" He stood up, and held out his hand to her. She looked at it, uncertain, not wanting to get hurt again. "Come on, I won't hurt ya. I promise." I promise . . . I won't hurt ya. These words melted her cold heart. AmeBel drabble.


**This is an AmeBel (AmericaxBelarus, AlfredxNatalia) drabble.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cold.

It was so cold.

And she felt so lonely.

She couldn't stop the tears. Why was she crying? She was supposed to be strong . . . She wasn't supposed to be weak . . . But . . .

Why didn't her brother love her?

She really loved her brother. She really did. And all she wanted was to be loved and cared for like she did for him.

She had stayed by his side the whole time, but he had rejected her. Over and over.

It hurt. Even if she kept a cool exterior, it hurt inside. Each time he had rejected her, it felt like a sharp thorn stabbed her broken, icy heart.

Maybe she did come on a little too strong sometimes . . . Maybe she was scary . . .

But hearing someone tell her that . . . it hurt too much sometimes. She didn't like the fact that people were scared of her. She didn't like the fact that people didn't hang out with her brother because of her. Perhaps she should be happy, because that meant that her brother wouldn't spend time with anyone else. But . . . she wasn't.

Because her brother was unhappy.

And she didn't like seeing him sad.

Because of her.

Because she didn't want anyone to steal him away.

She didn't want for him to leave her.

She loved her brother but . . .

She wanted him to be happy.

Maybe it was alright . . . for her to be lonely.

Someone crouched beside the bench she was sitting on, but she didn't look up.

"Hey there. Are you alright? What's the matter?"

That voice.

That loathsome voice, that irritated her, made her move as far as she could from it.

. . . Was also warm and comforting . . . The exact opposite of her.

"Nothing . . . Nothing is the matter."

Go away.

"C'mon . . . You can't tell me nothing is the matter when you're crying. Tell me. Please."

Please . . . _go away_.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Her words were as sharp and cold as ice shards.

Why wasn't he leaving yet? Wasn't he going to leave like all the others? Why was he still here, looking at her with such _comfort_ and plead in his clear oceanic eyes?

"I want to help you."

. . . What?

He wanted to . . . help _her_?

"Aren't you . . . scared . . . of me . . .?"

"No! Why would anyone be scared of you?"

He wasn't . . . scared?

"Everyone at school . . . They're scared of me."

They all thought she didn't know. Every time she came near, they thought she had not seen the look of terror on their faces.

It _hurt_.

They hadn't even given her chance . . . Hadn't even tried to get to know her . . .

She thought she saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but it must have been her mind playing tricks on her. He rarely ever got angry.

". . . Is that what this is about?"

They thought that anyone that spent even a few moments with her was crazy . . .

And yet . . .

Here he was, willing to listen, wanting to comfort her, looking at her with those wondrous eyes, wanting to _help her_.

She felt a sudden surge of warmth course through her.

She furiously wiped away the unshed tears in her eyes, and looked down at her pale hands, folded neatly on her lap.

"Ignore them."

Looking up, she saw him flash a gentle smile, filled with compassion and sympathy. She felt another quick surge of warmth.

"What . . .?"

"I said ignore them. They're all just a bunch of jerks that just don't know the sweet side of ya."

Her violet eyes flickered over to him in surprise, and his cheeks turned a crimson color. She felt her cheeks heating up as well, and knew that she was blushing. A single, unshed tear quickly ran down her cheek, and she moved to wipe it away, but he wiped it away with his thumb instead, running it tenderly across her snowy white cheek. Shocked, she kept her hand frozen in midair.

Then, instead of removing his hand, he moved it slightly, and made it rest on her cheek. Almost instinctively, she put her hand on his softly and hesitantly, and he grinned brightly. She found herself smiling back.

"Well, come on! Let's get outta here. Can't let ya freeze to death right?" He stood up, and held out his hand to her. She looked at it, uncertain, not wanting to get hurt again. "Come on, I won't hurt ya. I promise."

_I promise . . . I won't hurt ya._

These words melted her cold heart.

She took his hand slowly, and another surge of warmth course through her as she touched his hand, although, this one lasted longer.

They walked quietly along the snow, hand in hand.

"Thank you . . . Alfred," She murmured.

"Anything for you . . . Natalia."

She smiled softly again.

She didn't feel lonely anymore.

She didn't feel cold.

* * *

**First time writing Belarus, hope I didn't make her too meek or something. She really is an interesting character, it saddens me that other people only see her as that psycho that loves her brother. That's actually what inspired this little drabble. **

**What did y'all think? I recently got into this pairing (Along with every other Hetalia pairing) and it seems like such a sweet pairing. I was an idiot for hating it before. It's so cute.**

**R&R! Please tell me if you liked it, hated it, or if I should change anything.**

*****Stardust98*****


End file.
